1611 fin de Corsaires1604
Les adieux du Taulier =Voilà, c'est fini...= Corsaires1604 a six ans dans quelques jours... c’est vieux pour un jeu. Si l’on compte la gestation et la bêta, ça fait même presque sept années... Ouaip, c’est vieux pour un jeu... déjà, rien qu’en années de chien, ça fait dans les 40 et quelques... Après y avoir beaucoup réfléchi et consulté quelques amis, j’ai décidé de fermer Corsaires1604. Cette décision quoi que soudaine (de votre point de vue sûrement) pourra en étonner plus d’un et en décevoir parmi vous, elle n’en est pas moins ferme et définitive. Cette décision n’est pas une réaction à tel ou tel évènement, mais bien le fruit d’une réflexion sur diverses possibilités qui s’offraient à nous, sur ce qu’a représenté ce jeu à mes yeux et ce qu’il pourrait devenir. Corsaires1604 a eu son apogée et une certaine décadence s’installe... de façon naturelle et logique... nous avons tenté de la freiner, mais je n’ai plus la foi ni l’énergie et je pense qu’elle va forcément s'aggraver malgré les efforts d’un grand nombre d’acteurs qui, récemment, n’ont pas compté leur temps ni économisé leur énergie. Diverses solutions ont été évoquées... laisser tourner jusqu’à ce que mort s’ensuive - mais ni vous ni le jeu ne méritez ça... trouver des AC pour faire le boulot - mais le code est trop personnel et mal fait pour qu’il puisse être repris, de multiples tentatives d’embauche se sont toutes soldées par ce même constat d’échec... refiler le tout et s’en laver les mains - mais je n’en suis pas capable, je refuse même de m’en laver les mains, même pendant ma “retraite”, je continuais tous les jours à faire tourner les scripts, à réfléchir et à me tenir au courant... “Et les projets ! La V2 !”, me diront certains... les projets, c’est ce qui fait vivre... et à mon sens, on doit en avoir jusqu’à son lit de mort... ce n’est pas antinomique. Quant à la V2, c’est le seul sujet sur lequel je ne sois pas catégorique... mais je n’ai pour ma part ni la foi, ni l’énergie pour l’attendre sans bouger... (je sais, j’ai déjà utilisé ces mots... mais ils sont justes) Bref, la fermeture est une solution violente, mais c’est la plus acceptable de toutes à mes yeux. Corsaires1604 a eu une belle vie et je préfère qu’il ai une belle mort plutôt que de pourrir lentement sur pieds... imaginez un peu si Claude François avait vécu et si Johnny était mort jeune, ils auraient assurément échangé leurs places dans le panthéon culturel Français. A sa conception, Corsaires1604 n’était qu’un passe-temps agréable me permettant de ne pas perdre la main de ce que j’avais appris en gérant le forum d’une guilde de MountyHall... puis à sa naissance, il a (bizarrement ^^) attiré pas mal de monde, des amis, des copains, leurs copains et tout un tas de gens pour tourner pendant 6 ans aux alentours de 400 joueurs quotidiens. Il ne s’est jamais vraiment pris au sérieux et n’a jamais été réellement structuré, attirant des acteurs ayant de fortes personnalités souvent rebutés par le milieu du jeu online (et ses évolutions depuis une décennie (rien que ça est flippant, faites la comparaison entre les premiers jeux online en php artisanaux et les trucs industriels en flash comme peuvent faire Motion-Twin, Ankama ou d’autres). Je me suis souvent amusé à parler d’anarcho-ludisme, mais je crois que c’était bien ça l’esprit... somme de tous ces acteurs ayant mis du coeur dans le jeu et lui ayant permis de prendre vie d’aussi belle manière. Six ans d’enthousiasme, de joies, de conflits, de légendes, d’Histoire, de décisions difficiles à prendre, de diplomatie, de projets... six ans de vie commune et de rencontres, parfois trop brèves, mais très souvent intéressantes... J’aurai voulu continuer à vous parler de Corsaires1604, façon de prolonger notre relation, mais je sens que je pars sur des choses trop décousues... alors je vais finir sur un petit effet cinématographique (en texte, si si !... à l'américaine, avec des violons et l'héroïne qui pleure...) et sur une sorte de générique qui ne rendra justice qu’à l’injustice que je fais à ceux que je vais oublier tellement vous êtes nombreux à avoir participé, donné un peu de vous même et compté pour la communauté que nous sommes devenus au fil du temps. Notez que le forum restera ouvert aussi longtemps que possible. ...poum poum... poum poum... poum poum... poum... poum... ...poum... ... ... poum... ... .... ...... biiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiip....... © Compagnie Noire des Caraïbes 1604-1611 Jean-Michel / Christophe Lorraine / Géraldine Cédric / Jérôme Guillaume / Quentin Raphaël / Stéphane Serge / Goeffroy Frédéric / Marc Alexandre / Arnaud Christine / Camille David / Philippe Olivier / Nordine Emmanuel / Sébastien Sylvaine / Adrien Julien / Michael Tanguy / Denis Les membres des confréries (non disparues) : Frères de la Côte / La confrérie du Manchot farceur / La Hermandad del Calamar Die with your boots on / The confrery of the sharp death / Cymry Ghost Squadron / Morriganed / Ordre de Malte / El Pulpo Negro Tou(te)s les anonymes oublié(e)s injustement sans qui rien n'est jamais possible dans ce monde. {| align="center" border="0" cellpadding="0" cellspacing="2" class="black" width="100%" | colspan="2"| Crédits Corsaires1604 était une libre adaptation "péhashpéièsque" du célèbre jeu "Pirates!" de Monsieur Sid Meyer. Les dessins, icônes et gouaches sont des oeuvres gracieusement cédées par Serge Alauze et Geoffroy Hassoun. Les autres graphismes sont issus du template 'Chronicles' pour phpBB par Jakob Persson. Le système de jeu est le fruit du travail des testeurs, des joueurs et de votre serviteur. Category:Evenements Category:1611